Crystal Dreams
by Star Convoy
Summary: I can not write a summary without giving spoilers so just RR. Finished! (Some revision underway)
1. Default Chapter

Crystal Dreams By Star Convoy  
  
Disclaimer: All characters except those created by me are owned by Sega.  
  
AN: If you get confused at any point about anything, read my other fanfics.  
  
Sonic and his friends found themselves once again entering battle. Eggman and all the Metals had mobilized and had been detected in the Australian outback. Why they had entered such a desolate area was unknown, but that's what they had gone to find out. Knuckles was reluctant to go as he was tired of, as he put it, lax in his duties as guardian of the Master Emerald. It took quite a bit of arguing from everyone to convince him to go.  
  
As they flew over the outback Metal Knuckles was spotted heading towards a hilly area to their left, Sonic cast a sideways glance at Knuckles who got the message and disembarked and followed the machine. Metal Sonic noticed Knuckles disembarking as well, but it was of no concern, Metal Knuckles would reach his destination before Knuckles did and they would accomplish their mission.  
  
When the plane carrying the heroes was low enough, the hidden Metals opened fire taking them by surprise. Tails started transforming the plane as the others jumped off and began to search for the Metals so they could do battle. The Tornado had taken a few hits but they only scratched the outer plating. Tails fired a missile at some rocks exposing Metal Shadow and Metal Tails. The others jumped out from their hiding places and began to attack.  
  
Metal Knuckles had reached his destination. He had to act fast, as Knuckles was close behind. He reached for a glowing crystal in the ground when he heard a voice cry out. "Leave the crystals alone!" An object hit him and knocked him backward. He saw that a young rabbit, whom was not even and adolescent, had hit him. "I don't know who you are little girl but you should not have done that!" He went to punch her but she ran out of the way and ducked behind some rocks. He didn't know who the girl was, but she was fast.  
  
Metal Knuckles decided to ignore the girl and grab one of the crystals when Knuckles punched him from behind. "I'm tired of these distractions!" He fired at Knuckles and made a dive for the crystals when the rabbit hit him again. "You get out of here, I can fight this guy better than you can." "No way I'm staying and helping!" "This is dangerous, get out of here!" Metal Knuckles took advantage of their arguing and made a dive and grabbed a crystal. He activated his jets and headed from whence he came.  
  
Sonic and friends saw Metal Knuckles coming back with a crystal in his hands. Metal Sonic smiled and gave the retreat command. They looked in confusion as the machines departed. "Why are they running away, and why is a crystal so important to them?" "Perhaps Knuckles can answer that, let's see if we can find him, he may be hurt." They did as Rouge suggested and went to where Knuckles was headed and met him on the way, the young rabbit was also with him.  
  
"You all right?" "Yeah, I was able to avoid being hurt." "Who is she?" "Wish I could tell you, she hasn't mentioned it yet." "I'm Cream." "I'm Sonic, I'm sure you've heard of me." "Yes, and I need your help." "What do you need?" "Eggman, he's kidnapped my family and now he's gotten a crystal." "What are these crystals?" "My parents have been studying them, they're hard to find and make energy. I think Eggman wants them for the energy."  
  
"Well he only has one crystal, what can that do?" "A lot, with one crystal you can grow them and make more. My parents knew more about them but some bad robots led by some red and black robot took them, and they took their research on them." "Sounds like Metal Shadow's been busy, can you take us to some of these crystals so we can study them?" "Yes, there are a lot of them at home, I'll take you there." With that they headed to Cream's house so they could study what these crystals could do.  
  
At Eggman's base, the Metals returned with the crystal. "Excellent, with this we can start growing the crystals and have a more reliable power supply until I can perfect the power core." "Do you have any idea what conditions these grow in or how many we'll need?" "Why do you think I mentioned this to the owner of the Electron corporation, once they figure out the conditions these grow best in we will have a power supply and they will fund my research on the power core and weapons so I can take over! I love it when I find someone who shares my ideal of a machine world." Eggman smiled wickedly as he set to work on the crystal. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters except those created by me are owned by Sega.  
  
The group of animals entered Cream's house in the outback. When she entered a Chao wearing a bow tie floated up to her. "You miss me Cheese?" The Chao made a cry to answer her question. She put Cheese on her shoulder and showed them the room containing the crystals. Tails peered in and smiled. "There are more than enough crystals here for me to analyze." He set to work and started taking some crystals.  
  
"Well now that this is done we should be going." Sonic turned and noticed that Knuckles was gone. "Where'd Knuckles go?" "Odd, he was right behind me." "He snuck away from you earlier and left, I'm surprised you didn't see him." They looked to the rafters where an older fox wearing a cloak had appeared and dropped to the floor. "I thought you would have sensed him leaving Shadow as he was right behind you." "I knew I sensed something familiar! How long has it been Sly?"  
  
The fox laughed when he heard Sonic. "Too long Sonic, it seems that you've been developing your senses since we last met." "Who is this guy?" "This is Sly, he helped me get into the resistance and taught me a few things about hedgehog combat and how to sense when someone is near." "Yes, when last we met your senses still had some trouble, it seems you've improved since last time." "I have, why are you here anyway? You always had a reason when you showed yourself."  
  
The old fox smiled at Sonic's question. "You know me too well, I do have a purpose, it has do with one of you." "One of us?" "Who it is I will not say, all I can say is that they have a surprise in store." With that the Sly dashed off leaving the heroes wondering whom he was referring to or what his purpose with them was.  
  
Shortly after, the group of animals minus Knuckles and Tails had met at Sonic and Amy's in Station Square. "Our first order is Sly, anyone have any theories as to whom he may be referring to?" "Perhaps Shadow? He may have found some information on Shadow's past." "I don't think so Amy, I would like to know more about my past but that information is more than likely on the ARK and the place is sealed up tight. Perhaps Miles? He is a fox as well."  
  
Sonic considered this for a moment. "Perhaps, he always waited until he thought someone was ready to teach them something new, perhaps he has decided to do that with Tails, he's thirteen now isn't he?" "Yes, turned that a few weeks ago. You think he may know something?" "Perhaps, now let's get to the Knuckles situation now." Rouge was first to speak up. "What is it with him leaving under our noses anyway?" "Calm down Rouge, I know that was rude but that's his way." "He better learn a different way because I've got half a mind to set him straight! He has a responsibility in this battle now whether he likes it or not!"  
  
"You're right Rouge but if it doesn't have to do with guarding the Master Emerald he really doesn't care, we need someone to go to the island and talk to him. He may not change his mind but we can at least try." "I'll take that mission, he is a bit of a treasure hunter like myself anyway." "All right then, now let's get some sleep for tomorrow."  
  
The next afternoon Tails had finished his research and called everyone over. When they got there Sly appeared and stated he was curious as to what the crystals were. "These crystals are amazing! They keep creating energy unless you drain all of it. If all of the energy is drained it turns into something like sand." "Why would Eggman need these?" "Easy dad, they are a clean source of energy and more efficient than traditional electricity, he may need them as a power source for something."  
  
Sly pondered Tails findings for a moment. "Perhaps he has disguised himself as a business man and is using the crystals to make money, what companies would benefit from study of these crystals?" "There are quite a few, the Electron Corporation would benefit the most as they have a contract with G.U.N. but we can't be certain."  
  
"Still we should check it out, and the other companies as well, any idea how to destroy the crystals?" "High frequency sounds, they cause the crystals energy to become unstable and explode. If we were to place enough transmitters near Eggman's crystals we could destroy the crystals and cause damage to his base and whatever he plans to use them for." "All right we have a strategy, I say we get to work on implementing it." The group agreed with Sly and began to formulate the rest of the plan.  
  
That night, the Metals were setting up the crystals they had while Eggman was delivering a crystal to the head of the Electron Corporation. "Metal Tails, how well have the crystals grown in this chamber?" "They have grown slowly, perhaps this cave is not their ideal environment." "It is cold in here, even with the power core giving off heat. Perhaps they need a warmer and more humid environment." "It would be a possibility, according to the notes of the two rabbits they were found in good quantities at warmer climates such as the Australian outback and various deserts." "When Eggman gets some results from Electron I shall inform you so you can make this room more suitable for the crystals." "Understood, commander."  
  
At the headquarters of the Electron Corporation, Eggman landed on the roof and met the company's president. "You have something for me?" Eggman took out the crystal and handed it to the president. "I hope you have people who follow you in your company Snively, if anyone doubts you it would be a serious risk." "Not to worry, I have a mind control chip that was developed by G.U.N. I stole it during a lab explosion and copied it so I could control anyone I wanted, and my scientist were a perfect choice."  
  
Eggman laughed at Snively. "Excellent! I have a similar chip, but it works on machines rather than those who are organic." "Perhaps we could make use of this as well, we could control the G.U.N. robots and use them as a means of control. We could disguise the fact that it is a control chip and say there is a flaw in it if we lose the machines. If we succeed, we will be the ones in control." The two men laughed at their plan knowing they had the perfect way to take over the planet. 


	3. Revelations

Disclaimer: All characters except those created by me are owned by Sega.  
  
Sonic was taking a jog around the city; he was going to scout for any suspicious activity at an energy company along with Sly. He reached the top of one building and found Sly waiting for him. "Have you found out what security systems they have Sly?" "Yes, they have security cameras and that's it. I'll knock out the guard and freeze the cameras so you can slip in and hack into their computer systems using Tails device." "Understood, let's move."  
  
Sly made his way to the company building through the vents and found the security room. He exited the vent and kicked the guard in the head. He pressed a few buttons on the security console and took out his radio. "Cameras frozen, your turn." Sonic whom had been waiting outside quickly dashed inside and into the computer room and used Tails hacking device to access the computers. After about five minutes the last security program had been disabled and all the systems files had been downloaded. "Done, let's get out of here."  
  
Outside the two radioed Tails. "Tails, we've got the files from Cyber Corp. How are things on your end?" "Almost done with the files from the Omni group, should have them in a few minutes, you can drop off the data in the morning and I'll analyze it." "Gotcha, out."  
  
The next morning, Tails had analyzed the data. "Nothing, they have no data on the crystals." "And worse yet, the rest of the companies have good security, the hack device's program isn't advanced enough yet to be of any use." "Not so Sly, I made a little device just for this." Tails pulled out a small eight-legged robot. "This is Spybot, he can walk into the companies vents with ease and transmit video to us as long as he doesn't go too far underground." "Well then, let's use him tonight, he could prove useful."  
  
On Angel Island, Rouge made her way to the shrine to the Master Emerald. She found it and was quickly approached by Knuckles. "What do you want?" "I came here to talk." "About what? Is there another mission against Eggman you want me to help you with? If so, forget it!" Rouge let out a long sigh. "I had a feeling you were going to say that." She walked up to him and gave him a hard smack. Knuckles rubbed his left cheek and looked at her. "What the hell was that for?"  
  
"For you being a total jerk! Like it or not you have a responsibility to protect the Chaos Emeralds from Eggman and help in the fight against him!" "I have a more serious responsibility! Protecting the Master Emerald from those who wish to steal it!" "And you know damn well that Eggman will go after it if he gets his hands on the Chaos Emeralds! He knows it can stop the power of the emeralds and it could stop his plans!"  
  
Knuckles closed his eyes and said in an egotistical tone, "Eggman and his robotic impostor will have a hard time getting past me, or Chaos for that matter." Rouge threw her hands up in defeat. "You know what, fine! Protect your precious Master Emerald! As far as I'm concerned you may as well be a hermit!" With that she left the island leaving Knuckles alone.  
  
Chaos, whom had seen the entire incident formed and spoke to Knuckles. "Well your chances with her have gown down the crapper so to speak." Knuckles glared at him. "What do you mean my chances?" "Don't think I haven't noticed the way you look at her, you don't need to be a detective to figure it out." Knuckles snarled and threw a punch at Chaos. Chaos took the hit and turned back into a puddle. He slid and formed behind Knuckles. "Why did you attack me? Do you wish to deny the truth? That you are attracted to Rouge?" Knuckles did not answer so Chaos deformed and slid back into the jungle.  
  
That night, the group was with Tails whom was guiding his Spybot machine into the grounds around the Electron Corporation. After maneuvering around the fence and into the grounds they spotted what confirmed their suspicions.  
  
Standing guard, instead of humans, were E-series badniks. "So Eggman is planning something with the crystals! But why use the Electron Corporation, and not disguise himself?" "Perhaps the head of Electron shares Eggman's machine world ideal, and they plan on using the money they make to fund their plans." "And I bet Cream's parents are there too. How far is this place?" "About 100 miles north of Station Square, in Springfield." "Now we need a plan, Sly can take care of that, can't you?" "Yes, I shall, but first I must ask you to go to England, tomorrow, where I shall reveal who I am interested in. I shall tell you were exactly tomorrow morning." "With that he left wondering why the should meet him in England.  
  
At Eggman's base, Snivley and Eggman were discussing the crystals. "My scientist have found they like to grow in dryer, warmer environments." "The caves under the base are quite cold, but I have been working on that, and I have removed most of the moisture from the rocks and have stored it inside the base." "Excellent, How many bunches do you have." "I have five, with ten more crystals placed so they can grow into bunches I can use." "Excellent idea, and the control chips?" "Already on their way." "Good, I will set to work on them immediately."  
  
Under the base, Metal Sonic was in a hidden chamber listening to the two scheming men. This plan will fail just like the others, Sonic and friends proabably know Electron and companies like it would benefit from the crystals. They may have even been responsible for the hacking of Omni group and the break in at Cyber Corp." He heard a sound behind him and he turned to find Metal Rouge. "So you've found my hiding place." "We were getting suspicious about were you were going and I found this place."  
  
Metal Sonic picked up a device from the console in front of him. "Then I can't let word about this getting out." He pressed a button and Metal Rouge clutched her head in pain. "Just so you know, we have a control chip in our brains that would allow Eggman to erase our memories is we saw something we were not supposed to. I made my own version of the control remote and thought it might come in handy." He looked at Metal Rouge; she had let go of her head and was in his control. "Go recharge, in the morning you shall not remember this ever occurred." She turned and left Metal Sonic's hideout.  
  
In England, in a mostly forested area, Sonic and company had arrived at a mansion. The mansion was were Sly had asked them to meet. "Ah, I see you all made it." They looked up at Sly whom had perched himself on top of the arch built around the doorway. "I am sure you are wondering why I called you here and who I am interested in. The one I am interested in is, Tails." "What? Me?" "Yes, I feel you are old enough to learn some things I have known about for quite some time. But first let me reveal how I learned of his past." Sly put his hand on his cloak and threw it off, what they saw surprised them.  
  
Sly, had five tails. 


	4. Revelations 2

Disclaimer: All characters except those created by me are owned by Sega.  
  
Tails looked at Sly whom had revealed himself to be a kitsune like Tails. "You're a kitsune!" "Yes, I am." "Why didn't you tell anyone? Are you related to me? Why not tell me until now?" "Calm down Tails, let me explain. Kitsunes are a rarer type of fox; as a result we kitsunes generally know each other well. I knew your father, and your mother. Your father was a smart man, and an excellent businessman, he had this manor built and lived in it. When you were born he was the happiest kitsune on the planet."  
  
Tails could not belive what he was hearing. "I first saw you when you were a baby, your father said he would never let anything harm you and that he would always protect you." "But how did I become separated from them?" "I do not know, your parents had disappeared, as well as you. When I found you were alive I was glad, and I had hoped your parents were alive as well but alas they were not. I did not tell you then as I felt you were too young, but now I feel you are old enough."  
  
Tails stepped forward with Shadow following close behind. Sly took out a key and unlocked the door allowing everyone in. The manor was only two stories tall but the size of the rooms were enormous. The living room just inside the door alone could fit Tails workshop minus the runway with room to spare! Tails explored the house and found a room and inside was a dusty picture frame. He wiped away the dust and saw a picture of two adult kitsunes and a young kitsune. He opened the frame and on the back was written, "Me, Andrew, and Miles."  
  
"This picture must have been my mothers." "Yes, she was like you, kind and willing to help those in need." "I guess inherited more if my personality from her than my father." "On the contrary, he also liked to tinker with things, although he eventually became a businessman." "Really?" "Yes, he would be proud of what you've accomplished." Tails could not think of anything to say, fortunately everyone's attention was diverted by Knuckles using Chaos Control to enter the building.  
  
"Knuckles!" "Hey guys, I know I missed something so fill me in." After filling in Knuckles on what Sly had told them Knuckles told them why he was there. "I came here because I realize now, I have a responsibility to defeat Eggman now that I guard a Chaos Emerald. Let me say I'm sorry for what I said and that I'm now a team player." Sonic breathed a sigh of relief; he didn't the previous argument incident again. "Glad to have you back on the team Knuckles! We could use your help with our next mission.  
  
Metal Sonic listened in to the conversation the group was having. "So, Knuckles was not a team player for a time, too bad someone or something changed his mind. His not being there could have been used to our advantage." He heard a sound behind him and turned his head to see Metal Amy. "Did the others send you?" "I came here of my own free will." Metal Sonic turned his head again. "Why?" "I think you may be right, about Eggman being incompetent." "You do?" "Yes, and I was curious to see if you were trying to usurp his power."  
  
Metal Sonic turned his head back. "No, now is not the right time." "Will you when you belive it is the right time." "Perhaps." "I see you have some crystals." "Yes, I do. Now, if you would." He reached for the controls for the implant but Metal Amy stopped him. "Before you erase my memories, I am considering joining you." Metal Sonic turned away and went back to listening in. "Be warned that if you mention anything about this hideout or my mission, your memories shall be wiped, and it is not a pleasant experience."  
  
After about ten minutes of Silence she asked, "Why do you not turn your head all the way around as the others do? Is it a habit from your being organic?" "Yes." "Judging by his tone his previous being a hedgehog was not something he liked to mention but she pursued. "Why keep it from us all this time?" "I have forsaken my life as an organic. Strife the hedgehog is dead and can not be brought back, and it WILL be left at that, understood?" "Yes sir."  
  
At the mansion, plans were being discussed for an attack on Electron. "I took the liberty of examining their security systems. They have a security grid that extends for five miles into the woods surrounding the building. As soon as hostile action is detected the alarms go off." "I bet as soon as those alarms go off the place will be swarming with badniks."  
  
"I'd say so. Once the alarms go off all the employees are evacuated to the underground bunkers to stay hidden, so we'll have to stay in the woods for two minutes to give them time to leave. Then, we destroy one of the walls and we have Sonic and Shadow go in and find Cream's parents while Knuckles and Rouge find the crystal research centers. Once they find them we'll go in, except for you Tails, I want you to guard against any backup badniks that may come from the woods."  
  
Snively received a signal from Eggman; he sounded urgent so he activated the viewscreen. "We have a problem. It seems somehow Sonic has figured out we are in partnership." "Damn! Do you have any ideas on a strategy?" "No, the complex is well defended, you should be able to keep them busy and be able to get the crystals to a safe location." "And the rabbits?" "Let them be rescued, now that we have what we needed we don't need them." 


	5. Final battle

Disclaimer: All characters except those created by me are owned by Sega.  
  
The heroes warped to the woods just outside Electron Corporation's security grid. Tails targeted a security scanner and destroyed it. The alarms started to go off and the group got to work. As they suspected the woods were being protected by badniks. Most of them were E-1000 series robots while the rest were simple robots such as KiKi and Unidus robots. They were many in number but were easy to destroy as everyone had dealt with them before.  
  
Inside Electron Snively heard the alarm go off and cursed to himself. He pressed a button on his control console and contacted the research sector. "Have the crystals been secured?" "Almost, we should have them stored soon." "Hurry and secure them before our intruders enter the facility." "Yes sir."  
  
After about two minutes the group reached the facility. Tails fired heavy lasers at it and blew and hole in the side. Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, and Rouge entered while the others fought the badniks. Sonic entered first and made his way through the building, after about two minutes he contacted Shadow. "Shadow, did you find Cream's parents yet?" "No, I'm entering the machine upgrade room now, I'll call you if I find anything." "Copy that."  
  
Shadow entered the machine upgrade room and prepared himself for battle. However, there were no badniks in the area. "I don't like the looks of this." He began exploring and found a hidden chamber with a prison cell. Inside the cell was a male rabbit. "Are you OK?" "Yes, I'm all right." Shadow placed a small explosive in the lock and destroyed it opening the cell.  
  
"I was hoping Sonic or one of his comrades found out about this. Eggman and Snively both want some rare energy crystals to use as a power source." "We know, a young rabbit named Cream told us." "My daughter? Is she all right?" "She's fine, she's outside helping fight off badniks, let's get going." As the two ran into the building Shadow radioed Sonic. "I've found Cream's father, we're coming out now." "Good job! Knuckles, Rouge, have you found the crystals?" "Knuckles here, we both found the research area but there are no crystals here! Looks like we won't be needing to call everyone inside to help set the charges and destroy the badniks." "They must have moved them, set the sonic charge and get outside, they may not be in a soundproof area."  
  
As the two searched for a place to set the charge they found a female rabbit in a cell. They placed another charge on the lock and freed her. "Thank you." "Are you all right?" "Yes, just get me out of here." Knuckles, Rouge, and Cream's mother reached outside first and Cream hugged her. Their reunion was short lived however as an invisible machine took Cream's mother and sped off. Sonic, Shadow, and Cream's father had exited the building just as said incident occurred and Sonic cursed to himself.  
  
Cream fell to her knees and began crying. Sonic looked at her then everyone else. "Lets' do it." They all handed Sonic the Chaos Emeralds and Sonic went super. Cream looked in surprise at Sonic's super form as he sped away at an incredible speed. Sonic quickly caught up to the invisible machine, which had revealed its true form. It was a long snake like machine, with a beam on the tail and rotating machine guns on the head.  
  
Eggman contacted Metal Shadow whom was controlling the machine by remote. "How is the machine handling?" "Very well, this battle should be over in no time." "Have you activated the energy absorption shield?" "Already activated. Here come Sonic's attack now." Sonic slammed into the shield and was momentarily stopped by his energy being drained. When he shook himself free he realized his ring energy had been depleted. He now had only 90 seconds of ring energy left!  
  
The machine fired some missiles at Sonic who dodged them, the returned and Sonic grabbed one. The cannon on the tail of the machine fired at Sonic who dodged it. The beam hit a building and froze the area it touched. Sonic threw the missile at the tail and destroyed the cannon. He grabbed the other two and threw one at one of the cannons destroying it. He tossed the other in same spot and destroyed the head releasing a capsule. He smashed it open, grabbed Cream's mother, and flew back to Electron.  
  
After reuniting the rabbits, Sonic used the last of his energy to use Chaos Control to warp everyone out. "Why did you take us out Sonic?" "Because we did what we had to do and so we wouldn't be implicated in the attack." "Well I guess we should be going back home. Could one of you send us there?" Before any of the heroes had a chance to answer Cream walked up to them.  
  
"Might I join you in fighting Eggman?" Sonic looked in shock and answered. "Cream, you're too young, and I don't want anymore people involved in this fight." "I'm already involved. Eggman is going to go after the crystals again and someone needs to be there to stop him and destroy the crystals." Sonic closed his eyes for a second and spoke again. "Tails, deactivate the explosive in one of the sonic charges and give it to them. I'm only doing this so you can destroy the crystals, if any of the Metals show up radio us since we're more experienced with them. Knuckles, take them home." Sonic handed them a radio and Knuckles used Chaos Control to take them home.  
  
Shadow walked up to Sonic and asked, "Why did you not want Cream to join? Sure she is young but we could use all the help we could get." "I know, it's just that I never wanted to drag any of you into this fight. Fighting Eggman we could be seriously injured, or even killed. If I had a choice I would let you all go your separate ways and live in peace, but I can't do that now. You've become too involved in this battle and have become guardians to the Chaos Emeralds. And we're all stuck where we are now, fighting for what is right."  
  
That night, Eggman contacted Snively. "How bad is the damage?" "Bad, we lost some of the data on the crystals stored in the database. However you can supply us with what you have on them so that is easily replaced." "How was the data lost?" "Some sort of explosive in the research room." "How about the cost for rebuilding?" "High. But with the money we'll make from the crystals we can easily get the funds." "How?" "We are putting the crystals in a kind of recharging device for G.U.N. They'll buy it and the energy will make their machines more energy efficient. Once they start investing money in it we'll gain even more money for our purpose." Eggman smiled evilly as he heard what Snively had to say.  
  
In Station Square, Shadow dashed to the top of a building where he found Sly. "Sly, I wish to speak with you." "About what?" "Me and Sonic noticed something when you showed Miles the manor. It wasn't something visual, it's just that the way you spoke." "I sounded like Tails is a relative? No, he has a family now." As Sly flew off Shadow knew by hearing the tone of his voice he had to be a relative of Miles. How he was related, he did not know, but Sly was right. Miles had a new family now and he was happy, in the end that is all that matters.  
  
"People were injured earlier today when some G.U.N. robots malfunctioned and went on a rampage. The robots were deactivated and Electron Corporation officials are examining them at a lab provided to them by G.U.N. The robots had their power systems upgraded by Electron shortly before being attacked by Eggman whom was stopped by Sonic the hedgehog and his comrades. Whether the malfunction was caused by Electrons upgrade is still unknown." Snively turned off the monitor and looked at the control device in his hand. "It works, just as I had hoped." 


End file.
